


[Fanart] A Bad Time for Eilerson to Walk By

by janetcarter



Category: Crusade
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: It turns out Sarah is stronger than she looks.
Relationships: Sarah Chambers/Dureena Nafeel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	[Fanart] A Bad Time for Eilerson to Walk By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



[Full Resolution](https://sta.sh/01cmc4bts51w) | [Reference Photo](https://sta.sh/0jb7llefbut)


End file.
